


預言

by wyl50



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 微型小說





	預言

**Author's Note:**

> 微型小說

“是的，战争会很快结束的，我保证……”他对他说。

他想着那一幕，笑了。“是的，我保证……”他喃喃自语。

他的背影和枪，一同消失在了黑夜的最深处……

远方，乌云已褪去，天空微微泛白。  
山的后面，是惊醒的太阳，和属于他的预言。


End file.
